pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies:The Trading Card Game
The game Now this game is a spin-off of Plants vs. Zombies which now has its own trading card game. It has its own strategic way of being a Card game as for its creator, (a different company), fixed what other "popular" card games that weren't exactly "fun" into the PvZ:TCG! Now in-real life (I'm not kidding) it has real cards but it was rather fanon and made with Post-Cards so later the ideas was good and it was taken and made into a digital game (Now that's just an idea of how the game is digital not actually playing IRL and that never happened). The rules Now there are certain rules to playing this game so we shall go by them, shall we? #You can't attack the same card with different plants/zombies later in the game. In the early times of a battle, you can but you later can't. (Say you were to use 7 of your deck cards, that would count as a "later") #Don't protect Trap cards. They're meant to be either activated by you or activated by your opponent and protecting them could give the hint that the card is a card that supports your side taking its mysterious question. #Your decks CANNOT have more than 20 card or less. It just needs 20;No more. no less. # You cannot have plants and zombies in a deck. It has to be either plants or zombies not both. The cards (Plants) Now I know that the cards may come at a slow rate but considering, how bad my "equipment" is to do art and stuff like that, I work really hard so please don't judge my work harshly. PeashooterCardz....png KernelPultCardz....png EndurianCardz....png SunflowerCardz....png LavaGuavaCardz....png ThreepeaterCardz....png GhostPepperCardz....png PotatoMineCardz....png Wall-NutCardz....png The Cards (Zombies) Coming soon The Cards (Plants and Zombies) VaseCardz....png Card Types Now there are card types that effect the type of placing you use or something similr.Here are all card types + cards + cards are cards that can only be used once. T cards T cards are Trap cards that determine if your opponent should hurt or not hurt it. Some need activation from the amount of Turn Waiting. They also HAVE to be face down. Line with 3 cross card These type of cards are cards that can be used during your opponent's turn. Defensive cards Any plants that seem to have a lot of health and doesn't attack (Except for Endurian and Pea-nut) it's a defensive plant. It blocks your opponent from attack plants from behind. They're not a type of card but it's their purpose as a health plant to defend. Health cards Health cards will and are just cards that have health. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that sun is non-existant and replaced by the Health system. Healthy Cards They're cards that give health to plants/zombies. A variant of many different types of Traps,3 line crossed,Health,ect. These cards will serve a purpose as for giving health to plants/zombies. Story After years of the events of PvZ2 comes a new challenge. Inthis game the zombies you face are I guess techniclly attacking you ina different similar to PvZ:All Stars. Today in this world you'll be facing Build-a-bots,Zombies and the worst of the made:Zombotanies (Note:There won't be a lot of zombotany cards incase they give off an unoriginal look but remember, EVERYTHING will have a completly original "In a card game" ability). Can you last with the new and old enemies and allies? Will you have the skills of a true Gardener? You will have to prove that in every level of this piece of a challenge known as "Plants vs Zombies:The Trading Card Game". Cards that the zombie side holds Now zombies will have a more "unique" approach when their put and added in. Especially the "Build-a-bots". Zombotanies may appear but will have an original ability and there will be boss cards that only game uses and is not obtainable or usable if you play as the zombies in "Versus Mode". Stuff in the game There will be a "Versus Mode" when your friend builds a deck with zombie cards that you've encountered. You will build your deck with plants you've obtained across your adventure. You can buy packs similar to how sticker packs were in "Plants vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare". These packs will consist of 5 cards and will get more expensive over time with "Zombucks" as its currency. You can't have lawn mowers in the game since the point of the game is to place down cards and destroy each and everyone of them. The currency in the game can be collected after a win of a level or a Puzzle Level. There will be a mode where you either fight zombies with zombies or fight plants with plants. Worlds Player's House This world teaches how to use Health plants,Healthy plant,Defensive plant and Trap Plant cards. This world will consist of learning the basics since the mechanic will be EXTREMLY new. There will be basic and easy zombies in there and you'll be put in situations that et you use and learn the basics. Ancient Egypt Ancient Egypt will have the player learn how to use the 3 lined cross cards. Interesting enough, there will be chinese exclusive plants in that world due to their ability and unique-ness to the world. You will also learn about Zomboss cards that CANNOT be used in Versus modes or any sort of playing. Levels Premium Plants Other AdvertisementForAL.png|Acid Lemon AD LogoPvZTTCG.jpg A little message When I get a bit more cards, try making decks in the comments! :D Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Creations by Oshawhat? Studios Category:Pages